Ultranationalists (Modern Warfare)
This is the profile for the Ultranationalists ''from ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series. Summery The Ultranationalists are a revolutionary political party and armed paramilitary force based in Russia who wish to return the country back to what it was during the days of the Soviet Union. They believe that the Russian Federation does not have the best interests of the Russian people at heart, siding with Western interests both philosophically and economically, and they perceive this to be destroying or weakening the Russian state. The Ultranationalists idolize the Soviet Union out of a sense of national pride, though their actual commitment to Communist political and economic ideals are left ambiguous and unknown. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Imran Zakhaev (former commander) (K.I.A.) *Viktor Zakhaev (commander) (K.I.A.) *Vladimir Makarov (K.I.A.) *Boris Vorshevsky (current) Military Leaders *Sergey (K.I.A.) *Viktor (K.I.A.) *Lev (K.I.A.) *Kiril (K.I.A.) *Anatoly (M.I.A.) *Yuri (Formerly) (K.I.A.) *Alexi (K.I.A.) *Alexei Borodin (Undercover, K.I.A.) *Nikolai (Formerly) *Ivan Petrovitch (Captured) Notable Characters *Sasha (K.I.A.) *Viktor (K.I.A.) *Yura (K.I.A.) Military Units Infantry Militant Units *Soldiers **Gunners **Rocketmen **Heavy Gunner Russian Military units *VDV Soldiers **Gunners **Gas Masks **Snipers Special *Infiltrators *Spetsnaz **Snipers *Airport Security *FSB **Gunners **Riot Shield *FSO guards Vehicles *UAZ-469 *BMP-2 *T-72 *BM-21 *Ural-4320 *Snowmobile *BTR-80 *MiG-29 *Little Bird *Humvee *9K330 Tor *An-124 *T-90 *GAZ-2975 *2S19 Msta Aircraft *Mi-8 *Mi-24 *Mi-28 *Mi-26 Ships *Cargo Freighter |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Knife Assault Rifles *AK-47 *G3 *G36C *M4A1 (Makarov's assault team in "No Russian") *FAMAS *FAL *F2000 *SCAR-L (seen in "Stronghold") *TAR-21 Submachine Guns *AK-74u *Mini-Uzi *MP5 *Skorpion *P90 *MP5K *UMP45 *Vector *PP90M1 Machine Pistols *PP2000 *G18 *M93 Raffica *TMP *FMG9 (seen in "Turbulence") Light Machine Guns *RPD *M60E4 (seen at the very end of "Game Over," in the helicopter as well as in the hands of a soldier next to Zakhaev)Note: you can get from chasing the truck in the bridge *L86 LSW (seen in the armory near the window in "Loose Ends," as well as in "Stronghold") *MG4 *M240 (Makarov's assault team in "No Russian") *AUG HBAR *PKP Pecheneg Shotguns *W1200 *M1014 *SPAS-12 *Striker *AA-12 *Shotgun (Attachment) Sniper Rifles *WA2000 (Makarov's Ultranationalists) *Dragunov *Barrett .50cal *RSASS Handguns *M9 *Desert Eagle (only used by Imran Zakhaev, Vladimir Makarov, and the soldier attempting to execute President Vorchevsky in "Down the Rabbit Hole," as well as the soldier in "Crew Expendable" behind any shipping crate that the player gets to before the rest of the squad in a certain part of the mission) *USP .45 *M1911 .45 (only seen on character models) *MP412 *P99 *Five Seven (used by FSO) Launchers FIM-92 Stinger RPG-7 Javelin Thumper (Makarov's assault team in "No Russian") GP-25 M203 (Makarov's assault team in "No Russian") Other *Dogs *Riot Shield Attachments *Red Dot Sight *MARS Sight (only seen on TAR-21) *Holographic Sight *ACOG Scope *Suppressor *Underbarrel Shotgun *GP-25 *Thermal Scope *Heartbeat Sensor Territories Russia * Age founded/conquered: Founded December 25, 1991 (After the fall of Communism, but was officially under Ultranationalist's rule after second Russian Civil War) * Territory type: Nation * Inhabitants: humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown before Their take over of the nation, They have had various encampments all along the southern parts of Russia, particularly the Caucasus Mountain regions. Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: The Ultranationalists uses technology that is based on around real world current time tech, which includes laptops, auto rifles, Digital phones. Power Source Science: Tele-Communications (Because of living in the age of data and computers, they can communicate with other members to far distance across the world.) Unknown: Enhanced Gunmanship (Because of their extensive training they have received in early military training or new recruits training in militant camps, they have some skill with fire arms that they can gun down other people with some combat training as well.) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A: Multi-Country: After the victory of the second Russian Civil War, they have control of the country of Russia. but it didn't stop there, they were strong enough to declare World War 3 and attack the United States and conquer most of Europe. Power Stats DC: City: The usage of Nuclear weapons, which the average yield would be 10 megatons, which they used to destroyed the capital of Kuwait. Small Building level+: MI-24 Helicopters with missiles and rockets (The 9K114 Shturm usually contains a 5.3 kg HEAT warhead, with the 9M17 Fleyta generally containing a 5.4 kg HEAT warhead, both missiles of which are capable of penetrating tank armor with ease, the S-24 rocket contains a 123 kg blast-frag warhead, and some versions of the S-8 rocket, as well as most variants of the S-13 rocket). Wall level MI-24 Helicopters with Gatling gun (Fires rounds that hit with this much force)/autocannon/grenade launcher (The 30mm GSh-30k fires 390 gram projectiles with a muzzle velocity of 940 meters per second, and the GSh-23L fires 23mm projectiles at a velocity of 715 meters per second, which would put the energy of both the GSh-30k and GSh-23L in the Wall level range. Street level (AK-47 Firepower is over 2000 J), fires rounds at a cyclic rate of 600 rounds per minute, in combat, bursts can go up to 100 rounds per minute. Street level (B9 pistol at the ideal bullet speed, a 9×19mm Parabellum bullet, of 7.45 grams, can achieve upwards of 617 joules) Durability: Large Building: Tanks in terms of total destruction. Small Building: Tanks can still operate for a while before failing after taking a hit from a mine and/or anti tank missile. Wall level (MI-24 is this large, the helicopter itself and it's rotor are capable of tanking numerous hits from 12.7mm rounds from all angles). Wall-Street: Fire Arms which are capable of withstanding their own firepower. Street: Soldiers with standard body armor. Speed: Subsonic: MI-24 helicopters range at this speed. Superhuman: the BMP-2 max driving speed on road is 65 km/h. Athletic Human: Soldiers running speed. Skills Stats The Ultranationalists have standard martial arts training, and training wielding fire arms, They have extensive experience fighting for long periods of time in wars. Strengths/Pros Their devotion to the idea of restoring Russia to previous Soviet Era greatness makes them devoted to the cause, even willing to take their own lives is about to be captured. They have extensive influence in other parts of the world, terrorist organizations, local militias, etc., this allows them freedom in areas to conduct their operations, even inciting conflict between superpowers. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of their Ultranationalist status prior to their victory in the civil war, they used old standard Soviet Era weaponry such as Ak-47s, RPGs, etc.. It was only after their victory in the Civil War that they managed to gain a military to wage war on other countries. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Imran Zakhaev MWR.jpg|Imran Zakhaev, the original leader and founder of the Party. Maxresdefault.jpg|The Nuke being set off by the ultranationalists. Ultra Russain.jpg|Ultranationalist soldiers attacking their enemies. Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Category:Profile Category:Alternate History Category:Work In Progress Category:Antagonist Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Science Category:Nature Category:Call of Duty Franchise Category:Army